It is important in the design of a respiratory assistance system to provide a patient interface and headgear that are comfortable to the user, easy to wear and that retain their operational position upon movement of the user during use.
Providing for alternative patient interface and headgear systems allows for users to choose the style or type of equipment to use. Such selection may be made upon comfort, or better suited retention of the patient interface upon a user for improved respiratory therapy delivery, or both of these. For example, alternative retention configurations or setups may be provided by different headgear for different patient interfaces.
Nasal cannula can be used to supply high flow therapies. In some situations, pediatric patients use high flow therapy. There is a gap in the market for a nasal high flow cannula (especially for the 2-12 years age group) capable of delivering high flow and high humidity and comfortable enough to wear overnight and able to be fastened on the face of a young child.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a patient interface or a headgear or both, designed to go at least some way toward achieving some or all of the above considerations or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.